themileycyrusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gypsy Heart Tour
The Gypsy Heart Tour (also known as Corazón Gitano Tour) was the third concert tour by American recording artist Miley Cyrus. The Tour promoted Miley's second official recording album, "Can't Be Tamed". The Tour featured songs from, "Can't Be Tamed, Breakout, & "The Time Of Our Lives. The tour began on April 29, 2011 in Quito, Ecuador and ended on July 2, 2011 in Perth, Australia. This was the first tour for Cyrus to reach these territories.The tour ranked 22nd in Pollstar's "Top 50 Worldwide Tour (Mid-Year)", earning over $26 million. Background The tour was announced by media outlets on March 21, 2011, following Cyrus' appearance on Saturday Night Live.[5] Initial tour dates were announced in South America. Dates in Australia, the Philippines, Costa Rica, Panama and Mexico soon followed.[6] During an interview with OK!, Cyrus said she would not bring the tour to the United States due to not feeling comfortable to perform in the country.[7] Many media outlets believed this was due to Cyrus' personal life. She commented: "I just think right now America has gotten to a place where I don’t know if they want me to tour or not. Right now I just want to go to the places where I am getting the most love and Australia and South America have done that for me. I'm kind of going to the places where I get the most love. I don’t want to go anywhere where I don’t feel completely comfortable with it."[8] Cyrus stated the tour would not be in the same vein as her previous efforts. She said her previous tour, Wonder World Tour, focused more on theatrics and costume changes.[9] The singer wanted the show to focus on the music and letting the audience see a different side of her that is not portrayed on television. She said the show would feature an acoustic section, along with taking requests from the audience. After the start of sales for the Miley Cyrus concert at River Plate Stadium in Argentina, were successful. The first day in charge announced that sales had been more than 30,000 entries, which was a record in sales since the stadium has a capacity of 64,000 people. She quickly managed to sell all the tickets and for the May 6, 2011 the stadium was full and even 1,000 fans were left out, making the singer Miley Cyrus as the second woman to fill the River Plate Stadium after Madonna. After the concert, the media and international critics applauded the great success of Miley Cyrus since she was 18 and even compared to other young artists like Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato have not had much luck in completing their concerts. Opening Acts *Nicole Pillman (Peru)[10] *Lasso (Venezuela)[11] *Riva (Colombia)[12] *Sam Concepcion (Philippines)[13] *Elmo Magalona (Philippines)[13] *Michael Paynter (Australia)[14] *Valeria Gastaldi (Argentina) *Greys (Guadalajara, México) Setlist #"Liberty Walk" #"Party in the U.S.A." #"Kicking and Screaming" #"Robot" #"I Love Rock 'n' Roll"/"Cherry Bomb"/"Bad Reputation" #"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" #"Obsessed" #"Forgiveness and Love" #"Fly on the Wall" #"7 Things" #"Scars" #"Smells Like Teen Spirit" #"Stay" (Brazil and Mexico dates) #"Can't Be Tamed" #"Landslide" #"Take Me Along" #"Two More Lonely People" #"The Driveway" #"The Climb" #"See You Again" #"My Heart Beats for Love" #"Who Owns My Heart" Tour Dates Box Office